CER Two Digital Networks
CER Two Digital Networks (formerly CER2 Digital Networks and CER2-Ene Digital Networks) was a national digital cable/satellite television service broadcasting from KCER Studios in Benton, Arkansas. It was a 21-channel commercial-free service offering the best in commercial-free/un-interrupted programming and was owned by KB Broadcasting's KCER Media division (owners of KCER-TV). The channels of the CER Two Digital Networks suite were: *CER Two Specturm - A general entertainment channel *CER Two Home&Garden - A home and gardening channel *CER Two Life - A lifestyle channel with the best in cooking, fashion, travel, entertainment, and pop culture *CER Two Knowledge - A educational channel with shows for preschoolers, kids, teens, and adults *CER Two Music - A all-music channel with music videos around the clock plus music news and happenings *CER Two Guide - A on-screen TV listings channel offering television previews, schedules, and information. *CER Two Pix - Another premium movie network with movies, series, and specials. *CER Two Showcase - A premium channel with the best in original scripted/unscripted programming. *CER Two BoxSets - A premium channel with boxsets of classic and current TV shows airing on commercial and pay TV. *CER Two Indie - A premium channel with the best in independent films. *CER Two BabyFirst - A premium channel offering the same programming as BabyFirst TV along with new originals. *CER Two Switch - A kids and family channel. *CER Two Junior - A channel for preschoolers featuring new original shows. *CER Two Extra - A 24-hour multizone datascreen channel. *CER Two News - A 24-hour headline news channel featuring a multizone datascreen format. *CER Two Sports - A 24-hour all-sports channel. *CER Two Weather - A 24-hour weather channel. *CER Two Talk TV - A 24-hour interactive all-talk channel featuring local and syndicated talk shows. *CER Two Live! - A 24-hour video camera based channel direct from live cameras in around the central and northwest Arkansas areas *KIVO +1 - A second chance to see all the shows and specials on ene. *KIVO Life - A lifestyle channel. *KIVO Food - A channel for recipes, information, and a variety of food *KIVO Business - A all-business channel featuring the latest market numbers from New York *KIVO Talk - A 24-hour interactive all-talk channel featuring local and syndicated talk shows *KIVO@Edu - A educational channel for their preschoolers, kids, teens, and adults *KIVO Sports - A all-sports channel *KIVO Xtra - A new younger channel with music, news, comedy, and live events for the younger generation *KIVO Music - A all-music channel with music videos, news, interviews, and music-related shows *KIVO Arts - A fine arts channel with outstanding performances and new ideas *KIVO World - A channel for uninterrupted movies and TV shows from around the world *KIVO O Shopping - A home shopping channel broadcasting live from the Hot Springs Mall and joined venture of Korea's CJ O Shopping and KCER Media. *KIVO Reality - A hybird pop culture/real life reality channel *KIVO Faith - A all-christian channel with ministry programs and groundbreaking new shows *KIVO Play - A all-video game channel featuring current and former shows from G4 being edited and uninterrupted *KIVO GS - A kid/adult-friendly channel featuring classic and original game shows *KIVO PPV - A pay-per-view based movie and special event service *KIVO ENT - A general entertainment channel. *KIVO African - A channel for afican-american people with classic shows and new original programs *KIVO Prevue - A TV listings/previews/information channel based in former-Prevue *KIVO Retro - A new classic channel for the best of KCER-TV from the late 70's thru late 2000's In August 2018, CER Two Plus was closed. On January 30, 2019, CER Two Digital Networks and KB Broadcasting Digital Channels were closed down. *KIVO PPV, KIVO Reality, KIVO World, KIVO +1, KIVO Prevue, KIVO Retro, CER Two Showcase, CER Two BoxSets, KIVO Arts, CER Two Guide, CER Two Spectrum, CER Two Indie and CER Two Pix were merged into Screen. *KIVO GS, KIVO @Edu, KIVO Xtra, CER Two BabyFirst and CER Two Switch were merged into Jetix and Luckykids. *KIVO Food, with some parts of Esquire Food were merged into Yummzer, before it was sold to Buzzfeed. *KIVO Sports and CER Two Sports was merged into Lava Sports 1. *KIVO Play was merged into Hyper. *CER Two Music and KIVO Music was merged into FMC. *CER Two News and KIVO Business were merged into The News Network. *CER Two Live!, CER Two Life, KIVO Life, KIVO African, CER Two Home&Garden, CER Two Weather, KIVO O Shopping, CER Two Talk TV, CER Two Knowledge, KIVO Food, KIVO Talk, KIVO ENT and KIVO Faith will close down. *CER Two Extra and CER Two Junior will be sold off. Category:Fictional Television broadcasters Category:KCER Media Category:CER Two